Flowers for You
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: A series of ficlets based on different flowers...each story a different flower is given. How will the giver and receiver react?[Chap 4 is up! ShinxRan...I still believe in the truth Ran, and the truth is I love you, always had and always will...]
1. Lavander Roses

**Title: Lavender Roses**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: K+

Pairing: Heiji x Kazuha

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Lavender Roses means love at first sight…someone likes Kazuha would Heiji stand for it?

* * *

Toyama Kazuha was beautiful, most people knew that.

Even Hattori Heiji knew that, but of course he wouldn't tell that.

So in any view there was no surprise for someone to falling for Kazuha, no surprise at all.

That was why Heiji was secretly following Kazuha.

Unknown to the ponytailed girl she was being spied by the least person she would expect. She stopped in the specified park bench the small note she was grasping in her hand had said.

For a week she had been getting this small love letters—to which she would blush—, she had always believed she was ugly and no one would like her even though it was really the opposite.

She sat down and nervously waited for her so-called "secret admirer", she took in a deep breathe.

"Toyama-san." A male voice called out softly.

Snapping her head to the direction of the voice, Kazuha was met with a boy just her age. Messy brown hair, fair complexion, blue eyes, pink stained cheeks, a nice built and he looked incredibly cute in the school's uniform too!

For a while Kazuha stared at the new individual standing in front of her, quite oblivious to the glares a certain dark-skinned figure was sending both.

"Toyama-san." the boy repeated again a bit uncomfortable at her scrutiny.

Kazuha snapped out of her trance and smiled embarrassed.

"Ah, yes? Are you the person who has been sending me letters?" she immediately asked her cheeks bright red.

The boy nodded.

"I'm Onimaru Kenji." He bowed as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Kazuha smiled at him.

- -

Heiji sat behind the big tree in seeing and hearing range, sending glares at the boy and Kazuha. Damn that boy, didn't he know Kazuha was already taken!

Wait—he did not just say that! Well technically he meant to say it.

_And we're not yet official so I guess she can still…No! _Heiji shook his head from were he was hiding.

He could solve the most baffling cases presented to humans and yet he couldn't even sort out his feelings for Kazuha.

He watched as the boy—what was his name again…oh yeah! Onimaru Kenji— made Kazuha smile.

Hey! That was his smile!

The detective of the West grumbled but continued to watch the pair.

- - -

Kazuha was feeling a bit paranoid, was someone watching her?

She turned her head slightly taking a peek at her surroundings, no one was there except for a few vendors, Kenji and her. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Toyama-san." Kenji said.

Kazuha turned to face him smiling.

"Here." Kenji said somewhat shyly thrusting a bunch of arranged Lavender Roses towards Kazuha.

Kazuha, startled, accepted the flowers staring at them with awe. They were very pretty under the afternoon sun.

"Uhhh…Toyama-san would you like to get together, to you know…to get to know each other better?" Kenji asked with his head bowed down.

- - -

What!

No way was he going to let her!

- - -

Heiji jumped out of his hiding spot and loomed behind Kazuha, glaring at Kenji with the most menacing glare ever.

Kenji looked at Heiji a bit fearful.

Kazuha turned around, shocked to see Heiji behind her.

"What are you—"

"No!" Heiji cut off Kazuha's question and answered firmly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What!" Kenji asked bewildered, if he remembered correctly he asked Toyama and not this guy.

"She won't go with you!" Heiji answered more firmly.

"And why not! I like her!" Kenji exclaimed making Kazuha blush and Heiji boil.

Heiji glared at him.

"It's love at first sight! Like what the Lavender Roses represent!" Kenji continued his statement.

If Kazuha was trying to be a tomato she would fit perfectly.

"Heiji…"

"Leave her alone!" Heiji shouted.

"Why don't you leave her alone! I've seen how you treat her, always insulting her, telling her she's ugly when she's exactly the opposite!" Kenji retorted.

"Heiji…"

"You don't know anything about her!" Heiji angrily reasoned.

"Yes I do, I know she's good at aikido, her favourite food is okonomiyaki and that she carries an omamori around."

Heiji and Kazuha raised there eyebrows, was he Kazuha's stalker now?

"Now you're her stalker?" Heiji crossed his arms "So what makes you think I'm going to let her go!"

"Well, she is capable of making her own decisions!" said Kenji emphasizing the 'capable' part.

"STOP IT WILL YOU!" Kazuha screamed.

She looked at Heiji.

"You Ahou! What were you doing spying on me!"

Receiving no answer from Heiji Kazuha turned to face Kenji kindly.

"Look, Kenji-kun, I'm sorry but…" Kazuha returned the flowers, "I just can't accept these…they're really beautiful but I just can't." she smiled apologetically at him.

Kenji looked down miserably. Kazuha placed a hand on his shoulder, into which Heiji glared and Kazuha pointedly ignored.

"Kenji-kun, maybe we can still hang out."

"No—" Kazuha covered Heiji's mouth with her free hand.

Kenji nodded and smiled back leaving both Heiji and Kazuha.

"You Ahou! Why did you say that! He could be a stalker or something…!" Heiji scolded.

"Ahou! Like you spying on me just now was any better!" Kazuha retorted back.

Silence.

"Why did you spy on me?" Kazuha asked softly, curiousness filling her voice.

Heiji blushed.

"Cause you're an ahou and you'd get into trouble easier."

"What!" Kazuha bellowed before stomping off muttering something like 'hopeless'.

Heiji grinned slightly. Lavender Roses, he wanted to give her those, he just never had any chance then.

But he was sure no one else was to give her those.

* * *

a/n: I was researching about plants and flowers for our biologywhen I came to a site which stated the different meanings of the flowers and I kinda got inspired! So why not write a series of ficlets about DC/MK merging them with the flowers...so here's the result! Hope you enjoyed it!

Read and Review! Lots love.


	2. Leaving

**Title: Leaving**

Fandom: Detective Conan (Magic Kaitou)

Genre: Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: Aoko x Kaito

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Good-bye my love…sweet peas for my depart, forget-me-nots for you are my true love…

Reviews:

Godessforshort: Thanks for being my first reviewer! And thanks for the information.

Mizuki Ai: I'll be making some AixConan if you want, I find them cute together ayways...I'll just look for a nice flower for both of them.

* * *

Aoko ran with all the strength she could muster. 

She couldn't let him.

She ran through the deep snow, forgetting how cold she felt.

Her clothes weren't exactly the right ones to wear while trudging through the knee-deep snow. A light shirt with only a casual sweater and jeans, she was absolutely freezing but she would worry about that later, her main priority right now was to get to him…

_Before he goes away, before he leaves._

She felt tears building themselves up but fought them back, how could he just do that? He was going. And he didn't even tell her personally. She hugged something inside her jacket tighter as she ran even faster.

As the freezing young woman reached the entrance of the airport she heard that unbearable announcement.

_The plane for London has left, passengers for California please prepare, your ride is soon to land. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines._

Aoko stood unmoving as she heard the announcement, the plane to London was gone…she had missed him, she hadn't said her good-bye. Silent tears slid down her red cheeks as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud.

She hugged the small arrangement of flowers near her. It was the onlything that he left.

"Kaito…" she cried out softly as she began to walk back home.

Sweet Pea and Forget-me-nots, it was a collection of those flowers arranged in a magical manner…his only good-bye along with a small note.

_Sweet Pea and Forget-me-nots, _

_a perfect combination for my good-bye. I'll depart as soon as you get this letter and my gift. I'm sorry but maybe this is for the best, I am KID as you already know and I cannot live there anymore, though I trust you I cannot guarantee that you'll not slip about my identity…I'm sorry if I caused you pain. _

_Kaito_

Aoko re-read the note lingering on the small almost illegible scribble in the very bottom of the paper.

_I love you._

_­_She smiled a teary smile as she hugged the flowers and note closer to her chest.

"Good-bye my love…" Aoko whispered as the cold winter wind brushed pass her.

* * *

a/n: That was sad...I was thinking of what flower to use and I saw that Sweet Peas meant departing or seperation and Forget-me-nots, were well not forgetting and true love...so I made this angsty fic about it.

Thanks for reading Lots love!

Read and Review.


	3. Keep Safe

**Title: Keep safe**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: Heiji x Kazuha

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own them no matter how hard I try… but I can own their plushie.

Summary: I thought I told you to take care of yourself, isn't the omamori enough to keep you safe?

Flower used: Azalea; keep safe or take care of yourself

* * *

He was doomed and he knew it. 

Hattori Heiji panted while leaning against the brick wall and clutching his side, blood was rushing out of the big gash, his green shirt was darker then the normal since it was stained with his blood. His sight was blurring and he was feeling very dizzy.

He slid down onto his knees, a gallon or so blood was already spilled, he clenched his eyes tight then opened them again. His other hand instinctively reached out towards his neck and clasped onto the omamori Kazuha made for both of them.

He breathed out loudly and smirked slightly,

"You ahou, I thought this omamori was suppose to keep me safe." he whispered half-heartedly to no one in particular.

Slowly his surrounding darkened until everything was completely black.

Beeping sounds was the first thing Heiji heard after his black-out, he squinted slightly to see his surroundings.

Everything was white, he's in heaven now. Ha! And Kazuha told him he wouldn't be aloud into heaven. A feeling of pride and regret overflowed him. He didn't want to die but he sure proved Kazuha wrong, he gloated mentally until…

"Heiji!" a familiar voice called out, worry and sadness was evident in the tone used.

Heiji squinted again, trying to make sure if what he thought was right. Those beeping sounds were getting a bit annoying.

He could barely make out the figure beside him. Kazuha was crying, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like someone had cut her air supply for a long time, her hair was a mess and she had her hands clasped together.

Heiji struggled just to open his eyes.

"Heiji! You're awake!" Kazuha shouted with so much relief.

Heiji winced, must she scream so loud everytime!

"Ahou." he told her, his voice rough and worn out, like he had been shouting all week.

Kazuha glared at Heiji half-heartedly and she sniffled. She just couldn't stay angry at him, especially not in this condition.

"You're the Ahou! I told you to be careful, isn't the omamori enough to keep you safe!" she sobbed. Heiji just stared at her.

"I was so worried…" Kazuha continued in a soft voice, muffled when she buried her face in the hospital blanket Heiji was using. "They said you lost a lot of blood and…and…that you don't have much chance of making it…"

Kazuha raised her head and looked at Heiji with relieved eyes though it was still filled with tears, she bit her lower lip and inhaled deeply.

Heiji felt guilty…wait— if he lost a lot of blood then who? He and his father don't have the same blood type and he knows his mother can't donate blood, so who? He looked at Kazuha.

"Zuha…" he started and Kazuha looked at him a bit startled he hasn't used that nickname on her since they had started Junior high.

"What is it?" she responded a little softer than her usual tone.

"Who gave me the blood, I know Mom an' Dad can't transfuse blood with me?" he asked.

Kazuha hesitated slightly and showed him the wound that a needle had probably made. Heiji felt a little confused before picking up the pieces and placing everything in order.

"Did…did you," he felt a little stupid, but he remember Kazuha was scared of those injection needles, so why did she.

"_They said you lost a lot of blood and…and…that you don't have much chance of making it…" _

It hit him, so she did for him.

Kazuha nodded slightly at his question, she bit her lip ever so slightly a habit out of nervousness.

Heiji's gaze at her softened and she blushed a little.

After some silence, both of them regained their normal atmosphere. Arguing verbally. And some 'ahou's and insults and a little blaming later, Kazuha started to fall asleep beside the hospital bed.

Her head laying on Heiji's bed and her whole body seated on a large comfy chair. Heiji huffed, _annoying woman_, he thought then he remembered when she showed him the wound of the injection needle, and he smiled a little and gazed down at the sleeping ponytailed female.

And that was the only time he noticed something on the bedside table.

Flowers.

A bunch of beautifully arranged flowers in a vase and a card was leaning on it.

Heiji reached out and took the card, he opened it and read the message.

'_You ahou,_

_Isn't the omamori I made for enough to keep you out of trouble! I swear dead bodies and cases follow you wherever you go, hope this will add protection. Guess what kind of flowers they are and you'll know what I mean._

_Get well soon, you ahou._

_Kazuha'_

Everything was written in a clean scribble, totally Kazuha's hand writing.

Heiji twitched, _'ahou', _she just had to use that word but he'd just let that pass for now. He looked at her again, she looked to peaceful to wake up and yell at, he'd just do that later.

He examined the flowers on the table, '_Guess what kind of flowers they are and you'll know what I mean.'_ he tried to remember what kind of flowers they were, he did have and A for his Biology.

Then it clicked. He remembered those kinds of flowers, they were Azaleas. But what does she mean? Azaleas, what do they mean? She said it'll add protection, and then he remembered what Kazuha was reciting in lunch just last week.

" _Roses means love and passion , Alliums means unity or humility, Asters means dainty and afterthought, Azaleas means keep safe or take care of yourself,…"_

_Keep safe or take care of yourself…_

Heiji smiled, not his usual cocky grin but a genuine smile and stared at the sleeping girl beside him.

_That little worrywart. _

* * *

A/n: I may need to clear a few things... I have no idea if Heiji's Mom canor cannot donate blood, or if HE and his father have the same blood type or if Heiji and Kazuha have the same blood type, I got the later idea from Ran and Shinichi(they both have the same blood type), so I just need to clear that up... 

I tried to squish the original LONG story...12 pages, then I squished it to 3 I hope it's still good, so anyways...Make me happier, read more better written stories, REVIEW!

Please and Thank you!


	4. Truth

**Title: Truth**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: K+

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa x Ran Mouri

Author: tantei-kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own them, because if I did I wouldn't have to write these fanfics and I could have all of them alive and with me right now.

Summary: I still believe in the truth Ran, and the truth is I love you, always had and always will…

Flowers Used: Chrysanthemum; White (truth) and Red (I love you)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew past the young boy.

His overly large glasses obscuring others' view of his eyes, his eyes filled with emotions a child should never have.

In front of him, just a few feet away, was a young woman, her long silky brown hair fluttering along with the gentle wind.

The said woman stared at the little boy. Her eyes void of emotion, she watched as the little boy breathed in deeply and approached her.

Conan watched as Ran stood calmly in front of him. He feared the worst, she was not punching, shouting, kicking, or even trying to kill him, she was just standing there, staring back at him.

Leaves struggled to fly as the winds blew more furiously, flowers danced in the chilly wind.

Both individuals hugged their own selves, a futile attempt to warm the frozen hearts.

On the outside both looked calm but inside, different emotions swarmed around.

Silence enveloped their surroundings, it was sure that if a pin was dropped it would echo across the spacious region they were currently in.

Another rustle of leaves and flowers came about as the chilly wind blew past both. Petals flew around them; a mixture of red and white seemed to circle magically.

Conan smiled a one-sided grin, not usually his cocky grin. Ran watched with awe as the Chrysanthemum petals flew around them.

As the wind toned down, the petals slowly descended to the ground in an unbelievable slightly lop-sided heart, a wonderful portion of white petals mixed with the red ones.

After the magical show Ran returned her attention back to the shrunken detective.

"You lied." She said calmly but her tone was filled with disappointment and possibly hate.

Conan nodded slightly, his head was cast down, and dark brown bangs covered his eyes. After a few moments of silence, he stared up at Ran, capturing her gaze with his sapphire eyes, glinting behind those large glasses.

"I don't want to see you…" Ran half-sob and half-choked, she tried her best not to break in front of him, she had done that a lot of times already but not right now. _Now _was not a good time.

Conan understood, she had the right, after all the time—two years to be exact— he lied to her, she had the right to hate him. Conan murmured a soft_ 'sorry'_ before reaching out a hand from behind him.

In his small child hands, was two perfect full-bloom Chrysanthemums tied together by a single red ribbon.

"I thought roses were to cliché, and I like what these flowers mean." the diminutive detective started "I still believe in the truth." his child hands thrust the pair of flowers to Ran's larger ones before turning around and walking away.

Before the not-child got any father, out of hearing range, he took his glasses off and looked at Ran straight in the eyes, his eyes were of Shinichi not Conan, and he smiled a genuine smile.

"I still believe in the truth Ran, and the truth is I love you, always had and always will..." he told her, to her it was kind of creepy how a weary voice of a seventeen year-old could come out from the lips of a nine year-old child.

And after that message he continued to walk away, leaving the love of his life standing alone, clutching the pair of _Chrysanthemum flowers_ close to her heart as tears started to build in her eyes, unwilling to fall and glinting under the setting sun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Nyah! I finished my new story, sorry if it took too long, I needed a nice flower...;;

And when I saw the Chrysanthemum flowers and learned what it means—truth(white) and I love you(red)— the line that Conan said just popped out... "I still believe in the truth Ran, and the truth is I love you...", SQUEE!

I do hope you liked that little fic, be very much happy if you reviewed, flames are welcome to...but you know I just hurl them away, towards my idiotic friends!

Loves and Hugs,

tantei-kitty

click the review button, I know you want to...


End file.
